Troy's Walls
by asphyxiatedlove
Summary: For some reason, Troy's always trying his best to avoid Gabriella. As Gabriella tries her hardest to find out why he's acting so weird around her, she ends up finding out some of his biggest secrets-- all of them heard through Troy's walls. TxG
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Troy's Walls-- Chapter One.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Hey guys! This is my second HSM fanfic. My first one, Falling In Love, was getting kinda boring for me to write, since I had no idea where I was going with it. 0.o

But, I already have this one written out on the computer. So, I'll probably be updating daily. (I'll try, at least!) I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Troy Bolton was staring at you all during trig!!" my best friend, Sharpay, tells me during lunch. I've known Sharpay all my life. She can be sarcastic at times, but she's really funny and cool to be around. Our moms were best friends since high school, too; So we've basically known each other since we were fetuses.

We both love music so we are always playing together- - Me on the guitar and Sharpay on the bass. I can admit, we're both pretty talented.

"Ohmigosh he totally was!!" Taylor chimes in. She's my other best friend. Sharpay and I both met her in the fifth grade, when she moved here to Albuquerque.

Since that day, we all became the inseparable trio. We were all planning on starting a band together, since Taylor plays the piano. Those girls are basically like my sisters- - I can always count on them for anything. I have no idea _where _I'd be without them.

I roll my eyes at their comment. Ever since and his mom moved into the apartment next to mine, Sharpay and Taylor have been trying to create a romance between us. Like once, she told me Troy was talking with this blonde, Paris Hilton lookalike, but stopped in mid-sentence to stare at me when I walked by. Ever since Troy transferred to East High, almost every single girl in the entire school tried to catch his attention.

Sharpay and Taylor were always coming up with ridiculous stuff like that. I used to fall for it, but not anymore. I don't know why they wanted me to think that Troy had the hots for me so bad. I mean, what's it to them?

"I mean it, Gabby," Taylor goes on. "the guy's got it bad for you."

"He's barely spoken two words to me the entire year he's lived next door, " I tell her. "I seriously doubt he's even given me a second thought"

Sharpay shrugs. "I don't know- - maybe he's just shy or something."

I shake my head. "I highly doubt that."

Troy Bolton is talented. Gifted. He's probably the hottest basketball player I've ever laid eyes on. He's not shy. He's just…aloof. I used to buy the stuff Sharpay and Taylor would tell me about him, practically gobble it up.

I had to admit that I was a little attracted to him. Why wouldn't I be? Look at him, he's gorgeous.

Anyways, for a while I thought he might be interested in me. Obviously, it was just wishful thinking on my part. Now Troy practically turns and runs when I'm in the vicinity, like it's painful for him to even be near me. I don't understand, though. He barely even knows me. So, Why is it? What could be so painful to him?

* * *

Author's Note: Review, please! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks :'D


	2. Chapter 2: Troy's Walls

Troy's Walls – Chapter Two.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Here's the next chapter! I'll probably be adding the third one today, as well. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Here's an example of what happened last month. Troy was coming out of the library and accidentally smacked me in the head with door. He said he was super sorry. Out of sympathy, he put his arm around me, and escorted me to the nearest bench and gazing at my injured head. "You're going to have a bump," he told me.

So, he bought a can of soda from the vending machine and held it against my head, telling me the coldness would keep down the swelling. Of course, I couldn't help but stare at him the entire time. God he's gorgeous!

I sat in silent shock. For once he was talking to me! He was telling me about his niece who fell off of the monkey bars when she was four and knocked out her two front teeth. For a minute, I thought I was dreaming. I mean, two months ago, he wouldn't' even dare to look at me. He was just being so nice!

But then, things started to get weird. He suddenly stopped talking, and we just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, silently staring at each other.

We sat there looking into each other's eyes as our lips moved closer and closer together. Suddenly, he stopped, his lips less than an inch from mine, and said, "Um I have to go."And then, like the bench was on fire or something, he jumped to his feet. "I'm really sorry about your head."

I just sat there in awe, dumbfounded as he jogged off. I watched him make his way through the crowded halls and wondered what had happened, why his attitude had changed so suddenly. To this day I still wonder. But it's not my major concern. I chalked it up to his athletic temperament. Athletes aren't supposed to be weird- - aren't they? On the contrary; He isn't supposed to run away from girls! Troy Bolton was probably the weirdest basketball player I've ever met.

Still, whenever I think about that day- about how we sat there, staring into each other's eyes – I get this strange, loopy feeling. I just wish I understood what it was about me that bothers him. Maybe I could stop doing it…if only I knew what it was.

* * *

The next day, I go down to the park near my apartment complex. It's really pretty there, with lots of trees and a rustic old shack that I used to play in when I was younger. I come here a lot to practice my guitar. It's also where I come to think. Though in a way, practicing my guitar is kind of like thinking. I mean, I sort of meditate when I play, especially at this one peaceful spot. I also write a couple of songs, every once in a while.

I start thinking about Chase-- my so called "ex boyfriend". We broke up recently, if you can call it that, since we never officially got together. Still, it makes me feel really lonely. It makes me wonder if any guy is ever going to like me. As I play, tears well up in my eyes. I have to stop playing to wipe them away.

That's when I notice Troy. He's on the other side of the park, shooting some hoops on one of the basketball courts.

I want to go over and look at watch him play, but I go home instead. I mean his awkwardness around me isn't just in my head. Troy avoids me. Plus, my eyes are still probably all red and puffy from crying, and I don't want him to see me looking so awful.

When I get home, I start pacing around my room. I know I should probably start to do my homework, but instead I play my guitar some more. I keep worrying that Troy saw me crying at the park. I know that I shouldn't care, but I do. For some absurd reason, I think I like Troy, and not just because he's gorgeous or mysteriously different. It's deeper than that. Despite the fact that we never talk, I think I know him pretty well. You see, his bedroom's right next to mine, and our walls are really thin. I can hear him all the time.

I can hear him play on the drums. I can hear when he watches nightly reruns of _That '70's Show_. And sometimes I hear him play with his niece, Annabelle, who he baby-sits after school. They play like they are monkeys, jumping on the bed, and they act out scenes from star wars.

See, even though he acts so weird around me, I know that Troy can be really sweet and a lot of fun. But he's also lonely, like me.

I heard him talking to his sister, Kristin, about a girl who died in a car accident shortly before he moved here. Her name was Sara. I can tell she must have been his girlfriend from the way he says her name and the sadness in his voice.

Troy doesn't talk about Sara very often. Only with his sister, and only when she brings her up. It's like Sara is a sacred conversation for him or something. Somehow, that makes it all the more heartbreaking.

I wish there were some way I could help him, but I can't. Troy doesn't know that I secretly eavesdrop on him. Wow, I kind of sound like a stalker.

I've never told anyone about anything that I hear from Troy's walls, not even Sharpay or Taylor. To me, that stuff is our secret - Troy's and mine - only he doesn't know that I know.

* * *

A/N – Please review! :D Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Amazement

Troy's Walls- -Chapter Three

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

The next day, Chase calls to ask me to the Last Blast, and I accept. The Last Blast was one of the many school dances we have at East High. I guess that means we're getting back together. I start to regret my decision when he brings up this girl, Allie, who brought him cookies last night and called him a "hero" for scoring the winning points in last week's basketball game.

"Listen," I tell him sarcastically, "why don't you ask Ally to the dance instead?"

"Do you want me to?" He replies, while I'm thinking that he didn't take a hint about the sarcasm. "I bet she'll go."

"I bet she will too, Chase." I let out a frustrated sigh and hang up angrily.

He always does that. Calls me and then talks about other girls. Why do I even bother? For a moment I'm on the edge of tears again, but I blink them back. Then I pick up my guitar and start playing.

I start to realize that Chase and I aren't right for each other. He just doesn't understand me. Maybe I'm going to spend the rest of my life just like I am now. Alone.

I don't need a guy to define me. I don't need anyone.

Soon Troy's sister drives up with her five year old daughter, Annabelle. They walk past where I'm sitting and knock on Troy's door. When he answers, Kristin says there's an emergency at her work and she needs Troy to baby-sit.

"Geez I can't," he says. "I was just on my way to a job interview downtown."

"I can watch her," I tell them, suddenly interrupting their conversation.

Kristin looks down at me in surprise. She's never met me before.

"You look kind of familiar," she finally says, "Do I know you?"

Troy quickly answers for me. "Gabriella goes to my school; She also lives next door-- you've probably seen her around the neighborhood."

Then he turns to me. "Could you really watch her? That would be great."

I tell him that it's no problem, and the matter seems settled, only Troy still seems kind of uncomfortable. "Uh, could you watch her at your house?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure" I tell him, almost unable to hide my anger. Does he think I'm gonna snoop through his apartment or steal a family heirloom?

"I'll only be gone for about an hour," he says. Then he and Kristin leave me with Annabelle.

I start wondering how in the world I'm gonna entertain this little girl. I take Annabelle into my room, and she immediately spots my Playstation 2 machine, so we play that for a while.

"Troy has Grand Theft Auto," Annabelle says.

I raise my eyebrows. Taylor once told me about that game, and said that it was pretty cool. However, I didn't think the game was quite appropriate for a five year old girl. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep! It's one of my favorite games to play." She answers cheerfully. She was just too cute.

"Isn't that game a little too violent for a young girl your age?" I ask her.

"Nope!" She says, obviously thinking that she was old enough to play it.

"I'll go get it!" Annabelle suddenly says, and she's out the door before I can stop her. I follow her down the short hallway, trying to divert her. Troy definitely didn't seem to want me in his apartment.

"The door is probably locked," I tell her, trying to avoid the situation.

"I have a key," she says. "It's on the chain around my neck."

With that, she takes the chain off from around her neck and inserts the key into the ignition. Then she opens the door and enters the apartment. Not sure what to do, I follow. I wondered what Troy would say if he found out that we broke into his apartment. I've never actually seen him mad, before.

Annabelle leads the way, going through the short hallway and walking into a room on the left. I assumed it was Troy's room.

Troy's room was incredible. I looked around the room, amazed at the sight. His walls are completely covered with sketches. It looked a looked a lot like he drew them himself; I never thought he'd be the artist type of guy.

"There are some really cool pictures you should see over there," Annabelle says to me, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" I glance over to where she's pointing and my mouth automatically drops open. I cannot believe what I am seeing.

* * *

A/N- - So, what do you guys think is on the wall ?

Please, review! Once I get enough reviews, I'll add the next chapter :D Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Just The Beginning

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Four.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! They really mean a lot to me.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was an entire section of one of Troy's walls completely filled with sketches of me. Normally, I'd be flattered, but the pictures aren't exactly flattering. They're like comic-book strips, and I'm this gladiator woman poised to fight. In some pictures I am attacking, with a big sword and shield. I'm beating up guys in suits. I think it's pretty weird.

I furrow my brow. It hurts that he thinks of me like this. Why does he think I'm so mean?

I'm so involved in gaping at the pictures, I didn't even notice that Troy had came back home until Annabelle shouts, "We've been having so much fun! Oh, and she also has a Playstation 2, just like you do, Troy!"

Troy suddenly comes into the room and stands beside me. He starts to say something, but I interrupt him.

"What's up with these pictures? Is this what you think of me?" I ask, gesturing at the wall. "That I attack guys? No wonder you can't stand having me around."

I try to storm out of his room, but Troy blocks the doorway. "That's not it at all," he says. "Not even close."

Troy glances at Annabelle, who's unsurprisingly engrossed in a video game and ignoring us, then looks at me soberly. "I want to show you something."

He leads me over to the other side of the room. These pictures aren't done like comic-book strips. They're normal sketches. A large portion of a wall on this side is devoted to me as well. But there pictures aren't like the others. These are flattering- _**very**_ flattering. My stomach does a little cartwheel.

"You drew these in class?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he smiles. "A lot of them."

There are some he must have drawn at the shack. In some of them I'm crying. How many times had he been there without my knowing?

"This is weird," I tell him.

He laughs nervously. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm not a stalker or anything. It's just that I draw everything."

"But you act like you know me! The truth is, you don't even know anything about me."

He stares at me a moment, looking amazed. "I don't know anything about you? I know everything about you."

"What are you talking about? We've never even had a conversation that's lasted more than five minutes."

He smiles. "I hear you through the walls," he says. "I hear you talk on the phone, when you jump on your bed. You sneeze I hear it." He raises his eyebrows. "Believe me, Gabriella, I know you."

Suddenly I feel sick. This past year I would ache sometimes listening to him. But I never thought about it the other way around. If I could hear everything he did… The realization makes me shudder. All this time he could hear me.

Looking at these drawings, I feel like maybe he does understand me. Especially how emotional I am. In some of these pictures I'm smiling. Some I look worried, some thoughtful, some sad. But the gladiator thing…

"You can't take everything I draw too literally," he says. "Like the sword-that's your guitar. Sometimes when you play, it's like you're angry. Like in your mind, you're ripping someone else to shreds."

"Oh." I look down, kind of embarrassed.

"But it's not always like that," he says. "Actually, a lot of times you sound really peaceful and happy. You're just passionate. It comes out in your music."

"Did Sara play the guitar?" I ask him, whispering the question very quietly.

"What?" He looked at me with a confused expression written all over his face.

"Is that why you can't stand to be around me? Why it hurts you? Because I remind you of her?"

He widens his eyes. "You don't remind me of Sara. But I did have very strong feelings for you right from the start, when I first met you. But it was too soon. It was confusing, and it didn't seem fair to Sara."

"But now…" I bite my lip.

"Yeah." He's thoughtful. "At first that was because of Sara, but now it's more than that. I mean, you've got that guy."

"Chase? Forget that excuse. We're not together anymore."

He smiles. "It wasn't an excuse, but is it really over?"

I nod, challenging him. "Definitely."

"OK," he says. "Then how about I make you dinner tonight?"

Totally surprised, I smile. "That would be great," I tell him.

He walks me to the door, and as I'm leaving, he says, "Be sure to tell Sharpay and Taylor that you're coming over tonight."

Confused, I look up at him.

"So they'll call you tonight," he says grinning. "I want to go to sleep hearing about our first date. You know, like how great it was, how we're going to be spending a lot of time together…how it's just the beginning."

* * *

A/N: A lot of you guessed correctly about what Gabby saw on Troy's walls :D

I'll be posting the next chapter up once I get enough reviews. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

Troy's Walls -- Chapter Five.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Here's chapter five --

* * *

It's official. Troy Bolton and I, Gabriella Montez, are officially an item. It didn't happen in the most romantic way, but that's not the point here. The only thing that matters is that it happened.

Troy is making me dinner tonight and I am sitting in my room grinning like a fool. One hour, twenty-two minutes, and fifty-seconds until our first official date. Hmm…what am I going to wear?

I'm about to knock on his door when suddenly, a wave of nervousness washes over me. What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not what he expected? What if he keeps thinking about Sara and how I'm not as good as her?

I push all negative thoughts out of my head and finally knock on the door. Again, I'm having second thoughts and am about to turn around when suddenly the door opens. He's standing in front of me looking oh-so-sexy in a baby blue button down with a white wife beater underneath, which by the way fits him very nicely, and faded black jeans. He's got that smirk on his face that just makes me go weak in the knees and forget my name.

"Hey Gabby," he says. "Come on in."

As I walk into his apartment, I see a cozy little table set up in the middle of the living room. Two white candles are lit and the lights are dimmed. He takes my hand in his, leads me over to the table, and pulls out my chair for me. I'm so nervous I'm not even sure I'll be able to eat.

We finally finish eating and start to talk. He tells me how his family has moved a lot and that he never stayed in one place long enough to have any real friends. I learn a little more about Sara but I can see the pain in his eyes and I sense that he doesn't want to really talk about her. I try to change the subject but he suddenly stops me.

"Wait right here. I have something for you."

I sit on the couch and wonder what it could be. A few minutes later, he emerges from his room with a guitar. A cook, an artist, incredibly cute, and now a musician? What other tricks does this boy have up his sleeve?

"Oh my god! You play, too?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but not as good as you do. I can play drums a lot better than the guitar, though." He says with a grin. "I hear you play this song every night so I figured it was your favorite."

He sits down in front of me and starts to strum out the chords to a familiar song, but for some reason, I can't seem to remember what it is. Not until he starts singing do I realize what song it is.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

We lock eyes after he finishes and I can feel myself moving closer to him. Slowly, we make our way toward each other and our lips finally meet for the first time. Our kiss is small, but sweet. Sensual yet innocent. Everything that I imagined it would be. Perfect.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "I've wanted to do for the longest time."

All I do is nod. I cannot speak. That one single kiss has taken my breath away.

* * *

Wow. What a perfect date. I still can't believe that he asked me out. I mean, why me? He could have had anyone else, and yet he picks me. I sighed of happiness.

I turn on the radio and guess what? Our song is playing. Hehehe, we have a song. I lay down in my bed and I can hear him listening to our song too. Hmm…maybe someday he'll write a song just for me.

As the song ends, I realize that he is talking to someone; probably his sister, Kristin. I hear her mention my name and I put my ear on my wall so I can catch the rest of what they're saying. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to do that, but hey, I want to know what she's saying about me.

"……totally different. Nothing like Sara," Kristin says.

"Yeah I know, that's the thing…." Troy says.

"Wait, I know what you're going to say, and yes, I know because I've heard it so many times before," says Kristin.

"Kris…." Troy starts to say.

I start to reach for my remote control to lower the volume on my radio, when suddenly; I accidentally knock over my music stand. Errr! I knew this putting this thing so close to my bed was a bad idea. I pick up everything and try to catch the end of the conversation.

Silence.

Why were they talking about me? Why would they bring up Sara again? I thought he was already over her. I thought he was ready to move on. Wasn't our relationship supposed to be a new beginning for both of us? Maybe I was wrong. I obviously was getting ahead of myself here. And his sister, I thought she liked me. Wait, maybe I'm taking this the wrong way. I did only hear part of the conversation. But then again, the part I heard wasn't that great. I'm so confused!

I go to my bed to lie down and think. Why does life have to be so complicated? I pick up my teddy bear and squeeze him tight. The softness of his fur always seems to make my bad mood go away but for some reason, it doesn't help this time. I feel an ache deep inside my heart and wonder why I feel this way. How can I have such strong feelings for someone I've only had one date with? But then again, thanks to these walls, I feel like I've known him forever.

My eyes start to get heavy with drowsiness and I fall into a dreamless, restless slumber.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;D Want the next one? Then, review, please!

Once I get enough, I promise I'll post the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks!

Oh, and by the way, the song Troy played for Gabriella in this chapter was "Please Be Mine" by the Jonas Brothers (In case some of you haven't heard it yet). It's a really cute song, it's one of my favorites actually :D Look it up if you haven't heard it, yet! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Realization Hits

Troy's Walls – Chapter Six.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been really busy this week; But I'll try to post the next chapters up as soon as I can! Here's chapter six:

* * *

Riiiing! Riiiiing! Ugh, the telephone. Who dare interrupt my beauty sleep?

"Hello?"

"Ohmigosh, Gabby, you have to tell me everything that happened on your date with Troy!," squeals Sharpay.

I sighed. You gotta love that girl. "Everything?" I say, remembering what Troy had told me before our first date.

"EVERYTHING. I want to know everything that went on during your date. Did you guys kiss? Is he a good kisser? Did he give you any of his drawings? Are you guys going to have a second date? Tell me!" Sharpay screams.

I pull the phone away from my ear to prevent myself from going deaf. Jeez, that girl needs to lay off any and all food that contain sugar.

"Well, first things first. You need to calm down and breathe. Ok, now that you've done that, I'll tell you what happened. He cooked me dinner, sang to me, and yes, we kissed." I smile knowing that I'm torturing her by not going into detail.

"That's all you're gonna tell me!? I want details," she says.

"Ok, well, first of, he looked absolutely gorgeous. So we sit down to eat and I learn things about him. He starts to get uncomfortable with the convo so we go to sit on the couch. He tells me to wait and he comes back with his guitar. Did you know that he could play, really well? Almost as good as me. AND, he could sing! I didn't even know he could do all that. Anyway, he plays my favorite song and after that we kiss. Now let me tell you, this kiss was no ordinary kiss. It wasn't one of those in your-face-hurry-up-and-stick-your-tongue-down-my-throat-and-give-you-no-time-to-breathe kind of kiss. This one was absolutely perfect. My heart stopped beating. Fireworks exploded. Time stood still. It made me think that maybe he could be the one for me. Is that possible? To find that one person at the age of 18? ..Sharpay?"

"Wow, I wish I was you. Hmm…about finding that special someone…I do think it's possible. Love never comes at one specific time. It comes at that special time, that one perfect moment." She says.

I nod my head and realize that she's right. I also realize one other thing.

"Sharpay," I say.

"Yes?"

"I think I love him."

"You what!?" Sharpay can hardly believe what I've just said.

I can hardly believe myself too. Me, in love? Not possible; but that's the least of my worries right now. You see, I forgot that Troy can hear through the walls. He just heard me pour out my heart. He just heard me say that I love him. Oh my.

* * *

Drip drip. Drip drip. The sound of water dripping from the faucet in my bathroom begins to bug me as I lay in bed thinking about what I had just said to Sharpay. Could I really be in love? With Troy?

I roll over and notice that the clock reads 4:30 AM. It's been nearly 3 hours since I got off the phone with Sharpay and I really need to get some sleep. Could Troy really have heard through the walls? Was he awake? Is he thinking about it too?

Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. I reach over toward my dresser and pull out my fat purple planner. I search through a pile of notes until I find what I'm looking for. The paper is wrinkly and crumpled but I can still make out the numbers. With shaky fingers I dial the unfamiliar number.

It rings once. Then twice. Finally a third time and I'm about to hang up when a very sleepy male answers.

"Hello?"

With a shaky voice I manage "Umm…hi…Troy?"

"Gabriella? Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah…that's kind of why I called you; for the reason I can't sleep."

"Sure, but I have a feeling I know why you can't sleep."

"Oh you do? And what exactly is the reason?"

"The same reason why I can't sleep."

* * *

A/N: Please review! :D For those of you who were wondering what Troy and his sister were talking about in chapter five, he was telling her about how he thought he was falling for Gabriella, but he felt so wrong about it, because of his last girlfriend. His last girlfriend died, so to him, it felt like he was replacing her with Gabriella, but he also couldn't help the way he felt about her.

&To all the readers, thanks so much for giving this story a chance! I really appreciate it :)


	7. Chapter 7: In Love

Troy's Walls -- Chapter Seven.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter :D I tried to make this one a little longer; I hope you also enjoy it, as well. Remember to review, afterwards!

Oh, and by the way; This chapter is supposed to happen right where I left off in chapter six :)

* * *

The same reason why he can't sleep!? What is this? Oh no oh no oh no. This is not supposed to be happening. Definitely not the way I wanted it to happen. He heard me? What is he going to say? I probably scared him. He's going to say, you're moving way too fast for me and all these other things and then he's going to say that we shouldn't see each other anymore. Great, I have officially ruined all of my chances I have with Troy.

"Gabriella? Are you still there? I kind of wanted to talk to you about that but not on the phone. Do you think that you could meet me in the park downstairs?" He asked me.

"Sure." I reply.

I put on my sweater and begin walking towards the hallway. It's dark and creepy this late at night and I quickly make my way to the elevator. Hmmm… I wonder why he didn't leave the same time as me? I step outside and the cool night air quickly gusts toward me as I pull my sweater a little tighter around myself. There's a bench under a lamppost nearby and I sit down, waiting for Troy to appear.

I hear leaves crackling as if someone is walking on them. Troy suddenly appears out of the darkness and sits down facing me.

"Listen, Troy. About what I said before…"I begin to say but am cut off by him.

"Gabby, please let me say something first." I can see the emotions in his eyes; sincerity, nervousness, adoration.

I nod my head in reply.

"Although we have only had one date, and have only known each other for 2 years, and even though during those two years we never really talked or were really friends, I feel like because of our walls, I know everything there is to know about you. I know what makes you cry. I know what makes you laugh. I know why you hate Chase so much. I know that every night you like to watch 'The Hills' reruns. I know how to make you smile. Or what to cook your for dinner because I know what your favorite food is. Hell, I even know what you want to name your first child because I heard that conversation you had with Sharpay. Those walls… you don't understand how grateful I am for them. And I know that you're probably getting really bored hearing me babble on and on about this, but I really needed to get this out."

I chuckle a little at his comment and I feel the tears starting to take shape in my eyes.

"Gabriella, you…you really have no idea what you do to me. I don't know why it took me this long to realize this and to get my feelings out-- but I'm so glad that I have. You are the only person who can ever complete me; who won't make me feel empty anymore like I used to be. You're amazing. And I... am completely and utterly in love with you."

At this point, I could hardly control the tears that are spilling from my eyes.

I lean over and kiss him with everything I have inside of me. This kiss is completely different from the first. This one is filled with so much love, so much compassion, so filled with emotion that I am so overcome I have to pull away momentarily.

"Troy…." I whisper. "I…I love you too."

And with that, he kisses me softly once more. Once we pull away, I rest my head onto his chest, listening to his heart beating. I can't believe that all of this had happened in just one single night.

* * *

The next day, I walk down the hallway at school, trying my hardest to get past the crowds of other students. Finally reaching my locker, I take a moment to recall the events of last night.

"…_. You are the only person who can ever complete me; who won't make me feel empty anymore like I used to be. You're amazing. And I... am completely and utterly in love with you."_

I smile to myself as I open my locker. A note falls out along with a single red rose.

_Dear Gabby,_

_I was on my way to school and wanted to surprise you. Don't forget to smile today. _

_I love you,  
Troy _

_xoxo  
_

Aww!, how sweet. He knows me too well. I close my locker and look for him. Big mistake. Sharpay and Taylor saw the flower and decide to bombard me with questions.

"Ohmigosh! Who's the flower from? Gabby has a secret admirer! What about Troy? Are you going to forget about him now that someone else likes you? Speaking of Troy, what happened between you two? Anything new and interesting?"

My head starts to spin at all these questions being thrown at me. I look around trying to find an escape and I see Troy walking towards me. My savior!

"Uh, guys, I'll talk to you later. Right now, I _really_ need to talk to Troy."

"Ohhhhh, Troy." They both gush at the same time.

Taylor winks at me and says "You better fill us in on _everything_ later." They both giggle and walk away, leaving me and Troy alone-- at last.

He comes up to me, kisses me, and asks me if I've been to my locker yet. I nod me head in reply and lift up the rose.

"Thank you. You made my day a whole lot brighter." I say.

"Of course-- anything for you," he whispers back to me.

"Oh, and by the way, I wanted to talk to you about something today." He tells me.

Uh oh, I absolutely _despised_ conversations that started out that way. He noticed the expression I had on my face, then reassures me that it's nothing bad.

"Don't pout. Remember what I wrote. 'Don't forget to smile.' Anyway, remember back when my sister needed you to baby-sit my niece because I had an interview at downtown? Well, good news. I got a job at the art gallery and I have a surprise for you. I want you to come with me to opening night tomorrow."

I chuckle at how excited he is and reply, "Of course! I'd love to go with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night."

The bell finally rings and he places a sweet kiss on my lips before he jogged off to his next class. A surprise for me, eh? I wonder what it could be.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter seven! Please review; I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can! :) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: The Drama Begins

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Eight.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me; You guys are so amazing ;) lol

I'm so sorry about the wait! I hope you can all forgive me (even though I _really_ don't deserve it. Haha)

Well, here's chapter 8! ;D

* * *

I'm making my way to study hall when I run into a tiny, petite brunette who seems a little shy but has that friendly feel to her. She looks very familiar like but I can't seem to place her face. Putting on my best smile I say, "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok," she replies, "I'm such a klutz, anyway. I'm Jodie by the way." She extends a warm hand my way and I accept it. "I used to go to school here, but I left 3 years ago. Ha, who would've known that when I left freshmen year that I'd be back senior year? Oh my gosh, I must be rambling. I'm so sorry. What's your name?"

"My name's Gabriella. You can call me Gabby, though. I don't mind." I smile at how her attitude suddenly changed. She may not be so bad after all.

"I have study hall next, what do you have?" She asks me.

I show her my schedule and she smiles and says, "Cool, we have study hall together."

A silence falls over us and I rack my brain for possible conversations. I'm about to ask her something when she interrupts me with a statement that catches me off guard.

"So Gabriella, I saw you talking to Troy Bolton over there."

"Really? You saw us talking?"

"Well, I didn't actually see you two talking. I just saw him jog away from you. I mean, I wasn't like stalking you or anything-- I just happened to turn my head when he was jogging away from you."

"Oh, I see. How do you know him? Are you guys like old friends or something?"

Our pace slows down a bit and then she turns to me and says, "We used to be more than just friends. We went out for about 3 years or so. It would have been longer, but then I had to move away. During that period of time, though, I heard that he got involved with another girl named Sara, but then she passed away. And since today is my first day, I was just wondering what the low down was on good ol' Troy Bolton."

"Well, you see…" and I'm just about to tell her the situation between Troy and me when she suddenly bursts out and says something to me.

"Wait, before you tell me anything, I'm going to you something; something that I'm going to trust you with. I know that this may sound crazy and all since I've only known you for like 5 minutes, but I feel like I can trust you so I'm going to tell you."

I nod my head warily and say, "ok…"

"Gabriella, I think I still have feelings for Troy. I mean we _were _dating for 3 years and that is a long time to commit to someone."

WHAT!? Oh no! This can't be happening. Why? Why? Why? Why? UGH!!

"Actually Gabby, I don't think I still have feelings for him."

I begin to let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding but stop suddenly as I realize she is not through speaking.

"I don't think, I know. I am still in love with Troy Bolton."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! What will happen between Troy & Gabby?!

You'll have to read on to find out ;) hehe.

Review, please! The more reviews I get, the less time it'll take for me to update ;D

Thanks! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: Frustration

Troy's Walls -- Chapter Nine.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Hey, guys!

I've been trying my best lately to update as soon as I can. I'm not sure if I can update again either tomorrow or another day this week, but I sure hope you can all bear with me ;D haha.

* * *

I put down my pencil and let out a frustrated sigh. Math homework doesn't even compare to what happened today. Everything was going great until I was hit with some rather shocking news from Jodie. She's still in love with Troy? How can she be when it's been over a year since she last saw him? Should I tell him what happened today? What do I say to Jodie? I mean I can't tell her that I'm his girlfriend since Troy still hasn't made it official. True, he's told me that he loves me, but he hasn't officially asked me out. It would be nice if he did that soon. Maybe I should call Sharpay and see what she has to see.

But before I can do that, the doorbell suddenly rings.

I answer the door and am surprised as to who is on the other side of the door; With his electrifying bright blue orbs staring back at me, I'm wasn't even sure if I could even talk about what happened today.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Troy asks me.

Well, looks like I'll have to do this on my own. We walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Fine," I lie.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distant. Anything I can do to help?" He reaches for my hand and takes it in his.

"Well," I begin to say. "I can't decide on what song to play for the recital." Stupid! Why can't you just tell him?

"Oh…well, I can't really help you there. It's your decision to make."

"Right…my decision…"

"Gabriella? Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? I mean –"

"Troy, where are we in our relationship? I mean, I know that you really care about me and that you love me and vice versa but you haven't made it official. You never really asked me to be your girlfriend. It would be nice of you to do that; like a nice sense of security."

He chuckles a bit before saying, "Is that all that was bothering you? Well then, Gabriella Anne Montez, would you give me greatest honor in the world and be my girlfriend?" He gets down on his knees and adds, "Come on, Gabby. I'm down on my knees."

I smile to myself. Now I remember why I love this guy so much. "Of course I would."

"Good. Now that that is settled, are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Confused, I ask, "Tomorrow night?"

"Um, the gallery?"

By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, I can tell that he is a little annoyed. I mentally yell at myself for forgetting about something as important as that. "Oh right! How could I forget? I guess things have just been bugging me lately."

"It's ok. Are you sure that there isn't anything else you want to tell me? I mean I am your boyfriend and all. You can trust me with these things," he smiles.

I hesitate and contemplate whether or not I should tell him. Telling him could really hurt us and that is the last thing I want to do. I can still hear Jodie's voice in my head, telling me that she's still in love with Troy. I let out an exasperated sigh and finally decide that it would be the best thing to do if I at least mentioned it, instead of keeping things from him.

"Troy, how come you never tell me anything about you? You know my entire life story and my past but yet I don't know anything about you. Why do you keep yourself so distant from me? It's like one minute you're completely happy and the next you get that far-off look in your eyes and you're unreachable. Like, how come you've never told me about any of your other ex-girlfriends, besides Sara?"

"You never asked." He says almost immediately.

I can feel my anger rising and desperately try to keep my emotions in check. "That's not the point, Troy. It seems like that only time you've ever opened up to me is the night you told me you loved me. Why is that? What is so bad that you have to keep from me?"

"Gabby, I don't understand," his voice cracks with that last statement and I can feel a lump forming in my throat.

"Who is Jodie? What happened with her?"

The look on his face explains it all; And with that question falls silence; a silence that completely breaks and shatters my heart into little pieces, and allows the tears to start flowing.

* * *

A/N: **Please **review!!

I promise, I'll add the next chapter up as soon as I get enough reviews. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Beloved

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Ten.

By bomchickawahwahx3

I'm _**so**_ sorry about the delay! School's been really crazy for me these days. Thanks for the reviews, though!

* * *

"Gabby, it's the past. Please, let's just move on and concentrate on the present. US."

"NO! Why is it so hard for you to open up to me? What happened with Jodie?"

"Look, Gabriella, nothing happened. You're reading way too much into this. Jodie and I dated for 3 years and back then that was a pretty long time. She just started to take the relationship too seriously for my comfort and I decided to break things off with her. Apparently, she never got over me and she moved away before we could even talk about anything. Are you satisfied now?" The tone of his voice makes me cringe a bit but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Troy, it's just that I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm afraid I'm going to lose you especially with Jodie back in town."

He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. A warm feeling overcomes me and I finally realize that this is how it's supposed to be.

"You'll never lose me. As long as the stars keep shining down from heaven, and the rivers run into the sea, and until the end of time, you're the only love I'll need. I can't imagine me without you." He kisses my lips passionately. Then he pulls away, as we both stare off into space.

I smile to myself. It really can't get any better then this. We sit like that for a few more minutes until he breaks the silence. "When did Jodie get back to town?"

"Maybe a few days ago. I just met her today." I tense up slightly and he notices.

"Are you ok? Did something happen with her?"

"Sort of. Well, you see, we got to talking and you happened to pop up in the conversation…"

He cuts me off saying, "Me? Oh really?" I give him a look and he says, "sorry, go on."

"Anyway, apparently she's still not over you. She told me herself today. Isn't that great?" I say sarcastically.

"Hmm…that's a problem."

"No! Really? I hadn't noticed."

Troy ignores my sarcasm and asks, "Did you tell her about us?"

I sit up and say, "Well, no because you still hadn't asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well, no need to worry because I've got a plan." He says while smiling mischievously. "Next time you see her, you tell her you need talk to her. Tell her that there's this great guy you know and that he's interested in her and that you want to hook them up."

"And this guy would be?"

"Chad. My best friend."

"Oh, and what if she doesn't want to because she still has a thing for you."

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to her." He gets up and starts heading to the door with me following him. "Just make sure you tell her about Chad."

He opens the door and is about to leave when he turns around and kisses me tenderly and says, "I love you. Don't forget to work on your recital piece. Bye."

I close the door, lean my back against the cool frame and let out a sigh. This should be interesting.

* * *

I sit in my room, anxiously waiting for Troy's arrival. Hmm…I wonder what his gallery will be like. I've never actually seen any of his work except for those sketches he did of me but those weren't gallery worthy pieces. The doorbell rings and startles me out of my thoughts. I run to get it and am out the door before Troy could say hello to me.

I walk around the art gallery and am amazed at what I see. I knew Troy was talented but I never realized how talented he truly was until now. I see beautiful paintings of his and am taken aback with one in particular. It's a painting of a woman; a woman that looks familiar but I cannot place her. Maybe because it's in a fairly abstract form. The way the colors blend with one another and the way he conveys his emotions through every brush stroke has me hypnotized. The expression on the woman's face cannot be described in words and the way Troy shows her makes it seem like he must really care for her. That last though triggers something inside me and I am instantly curious as to who this woman could be. I look for the title but that doesn't help me much. It's simply called _Beloved_. Before I can look for anymore clues Troy walks up to me.

"Hey sweetie," he says as he kisses me on the cheek. "Everyone else has left, are you ready to go?"

"No, actually, I'm not. I want to know a little more about this piece." I say as I study the painting in front of me carefully.

He smiles and has a little smirk but I don't notice it. "Ok, well, this painting is one of my personal favorites. I started it a few months ago but I could never finish it."

"Why's that?"

"The inspiration was all wrong. I was looking at it from the wrong point of view. Then, one night, someone helped me to find it and I was able to finally finish it."

"Mmhm," I mumble and nod my head.

"So, are you ready?"

"Wait, who is this person? You obviously had so much passion while painting this and it's obvious but your title doesn't help me figure out who it is."

"Well, Gabriella, do you _really_ want to know who it is?"

I nod my head in reply.

"You. This painting is of you." He leans down and kisses me and everything that has happened in the past few days fades away as I finally realize that I am the one that he truly loves.

* * *

I'm now back in my room, trying to brainstorm ways to surprise Troy. The painting at the gallery is something that I'll remember forever and when the gallery is finished, I'm going to hang that painting in my room. Hmmm… Maybe I could paint him something too? Nah, my painting ended in kindergarten. I lay down in my bed and try to think. However, I'm once again interrupted as the phone rings, but I decide not to take any calls tonight. Tonight, I have to be alone with my thoughts. I let my machine pick it up.

_"Hey, it's Gabby. You know the drill. **Beep**."_

"Hey Gabby, it's Sharpay. Call me back as soon as you get this message. It's important! Love ya!"

I smile at how fun Sharpay can sometimes be. Returning to my thoughts, I decide to pick up my guitar and start playing, hoping to ease my mind a bit. I play for about 10 good minutes when I'm struck with the perfect idea. I take out several pieces of blank sheet music and begin to write lyrics.

_This is my heart bleeding before you; this is me down on my knees._

Nah, too depressing. Let's try again.

_Oh angel eyes, its no surprise. You constantly, take hold of me._

Perfect. I continue to write the song until it's finally finished. I'm done writing the song at around 2 in the morning and I put my pencil down. Satisfied, I put my new song away and go to bed thinking about Troy.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd you guys think?! :) Review, please! Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11: My Heart Beats For You

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Eleven.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

I abruptly shut my locker and sigh in frustration. Tonight's the night of my guitar recital and I still have to somehow get Jodie interested in Chad. Could things possibly get any worse?

"Gabby! Ohmigosh!"

I let out another frustrated sigh and turn around. How can anyone be so perky this early? I force myself to smile as I say, "Hi Jodie. What's up?"

"Well, you will not believe who I just saw!"

"Wait," I hold up my hand to her as I say. "Before you say anything, I need to talk to you. It's_ really_ important."

"If it's about you and Troy, don't worry about. Sharpay already filled me in on the whole thing between you two. Actually, I'm kind of happy for the both of you. I saw you two together at his art gallery thing a few nights ago and you two looked so happy together. As if you guys were right for each other." She pauses for a minute and lets her mind wander around freely, and for a second, I'm don't remember what I was supposed to tell her.

"Right…right. Anyway, that was part of what I was going to tell you. Um, since you already took care of that…See Jodie, there's this guy…"

Jodie interrupts me before I can get in another word. "Oh I know! I saw Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, and he is just a hottie!"

This girl never ceases to amaze me. "Great, I'm glad you like him. But, um…"

"Oh! Look at the time! I've got to run. Great talking to you. We should do this again some other time. I'll call you." And with that, she turns and jogs off in the other direction leaving me stunned once again. I walk off to the music room to practice playing guitar and worry about tonight's performance.

* * *

It's already two hours before my big performance and I'm sitting in my room rehearsing tonight's song. I wonder what Troy's up to. I set my ear to the wall in hopes of hearing something but am greeted by silence. Great, he probably forgot about tonight. I notice the button of my answering machine blinking, so click on it.

"Hey babe. It's me, Troy. Look, I'm sorry, I can't pick you up tonight, but don't worry. I'll definitely be there at your recital. Love you." Beep.

I wonder what that's all about. Whatever, I don't care as long as he shows up tonight. If he doesn't, there really is no point in doing the recital. I glance at the digital clock on my dresser and decide that now is a good time to leave. Picking up my purse and house keys, I walk out the door and down the hall toward the elevator, alone.

Backstage at the recital is chaotic. People are running around making last minute adjustments while other people are trying to rehearse for the last time. I'm sitting down trying to get the butterflies in my stomach to go away. I so desperately want to peak outside and look for Troy, but I know that is not an option. Why did I agree to go last? This is a lot more nerve-racking than I thought it would be. I begin to start pacing backstage as act after act go on and finish to a thunderous applause.

"Montez, you're next." Says my music teacher. He quickly moves out of the way and motions for me to take my place. I sit down in the lone chair right in front of the curtains, and pick up my guitar, getting it into place as I wait for the curtains to rise. It feels so weird to be actually singing at the recital in front of everyone, since I've never really done it, before. The applause finally dies down, and I can hear my music teacher introducing me.

"And for our final act, we have Gabriella Montez. Now, many of you may know her for her incredible talent for playing the guitar, but I bet many of you did not know that she was also a singer. Tonight, you will get to witness her amazing vocal talent through a song written by her. It's called _My Heart Beats for You_."

The curtain suddenly rises and I am overwhelmed by the amount of people there. I quickly scan the crowd for the one person that I want more than anyone else in the world to be there. My hope is fading fast until I finally spot him sitting in the front row smiling at me and looking only at me. I finally start playing some chords on my guitar, and my mouth opens to sing out the lyrics of the song.

_Oh angel eyes  
It's no surprise  
You constantly  
Take hold of me  
I can't complain  
You stay the same  
Like autum rain  
You ease my pain_

_So baby I give to you  
And baby I live for you  
You know I love you more than anything in the world  
You are my treasure  
With you I'll be careful  
Heaven knows my heart beats for you baby  
To hear you laugh  
When times are hard  
To see you smile  
Just for a while  
The joy you bring  
Is more to me  
Than all of life  
Could ever be_

_I'm taken by your love  
And strengthened by the trust you have in me  
How could this be?  
No one's ever trusted me_

_Cause baby, I live for you  
You know I love you more than anything in this whole wide world  
You are my treasure  
With you I'll be careful  
Heaven knows that my heart beats for you, baby._

I finally end my song without taking my eyes off Troy and the crowd erupts into a thunderous applause. My emotions are barely in check as tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes. The crowd gives me a standing ovation and Troy stands up with them, applauding as well. We mouth the words, "I love you" to each other as the curtains fall.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? :D I hoped you all liked it. Please, review! ;D Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: First Time

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Twelve.

By bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait, I didn't have access to a computer in sooo long!

I hope you all forgive me, though; I worked REALLY hard on this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

I wake up the next morning in a daze. Remembering the events from last night immediately brings a smile to my face as I happily recount them in my mind. I wonder what Troy thought about the performance...

Sighing happily, I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I finally finish, I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of my favorite red and black zebra print skinny jeans, and a matching volcom tee shirt. I slip on a pair of red stillettos, grab my purse, and head on out the door.

* * *

Troy and I are currently walking hand-in-hand toward the exit of the main school building and things couldn't get better. Everyone was so surprised with my performance that night. The wonderful comments from everyone continue as we finally walk out of the main entrance of East High. The wind blows lightly, making me shiver a little. Troy notices this and removes his jacket, then places it on me. My lips curl into a smile.

"It's such a beautiful night," I say as I look up at the night sky and see the millions of stars shining down on us.

"Yeah," He starts to say, "But not nearly as beautiful as you are." And with that, he kisses my lips tenderly, taking my hand in his. We walk around a little more around the block before finally heading back to the apartment buildings. The cool night air blows again and I can almost hear the trees sway in the distance. Everything seems so perfect that it's so surreal.

We finally arrive at my door and are about to say our good-bys when I say, "Would you like to come inside? I know it's getting kind of late but I would really like it if you stayed a little bit longer with me."

He smiles at me and nods his head. After getting settled on the couch, I decided to see what's on TV. I flip through channels until I come across a late night talk show with a musical guest. She's a tall beautiful brunette and she's about to perform a song called "Sneakernight".

"She kind of looks like you," Troy chuckles. I whack him with a pillow and he says, "In a good way, of course." He leans over and kisses me on the forehead.

"Are you kidding? She's a thousand times prettier than I am." I tell him.

"Gabriella, there's no one else in this world who can even compare to how beautiful you are. Not even Vanessa Hudgens." He tells me and kisses my forehead, as I look up at him and smile.

We sit for a couple more moments like that watching TV and we couldn't be happier. Troy has his arms around me and is gently stroking my arm. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes," I tell him reassuringly as I lean over and kiss him tenderly.

"Do you know that I'll always love you?"

"Mmhm." I begin to worry. Why would he suddenly bring up something like that?

"Do you know that whatever happens nothing can ever make me stop loving you?'

"Troy, why are you saying this? Is there something that I should know?" I start to pull away from him but he pulls me back to him.

"No, of course not. It's just that we've been going out for a long time now and well, I just wanted to let you know that you're the only one for me." I smile at him. "No one's ever made me feel this way before; not even Kristin. Of course I loved her and she was really special to me, it's just that you've showed me what love is all about. I love you with all my heart and I don't want anything to happen to you or anything to happen to us."

"Baby, I'll always be here. I promise. And I'll never stop loving you either." I tell him reassuringly.

And with that, he leans in and kisses me with more passion than ever before. At first, they are light, soft kisses, but they slowly turn to more passionate ones. Kisses that let out all the emotion and thoughts that we both have, built up inside. I no longer am worried about whether or not we will stay together because I have just been reassured. He slowly begins to remove my shirt, and I begin to take his off, as well.

Before we start getting any further, he stops and looks at me.

"Is this what you want? There's no rush, no pressure to do anything." He says with a sincere look written all over his face.

I gaze into his bright blue eyes, feeling all the lust, love, and adoration there is between us. I nod my head, since I'm too disorientated to speak.

"Alright," he says. He kisses my lips gently once more, and picks me up, carrying me all the way to my room, and placing me on the bed.

I stare at him, biting my lip while he removes the shirt he has on. I almost drool when he reveals his gorgeous abs. At this point, I'm beyond nervous. He gently gets on top of me, and removes my shirt. I try to cover myself, but he kisses my forehead and says, "Baby, you're beautiful. There's nothing to worry about."

I look at him, and he kisses my lips as I allow him to fully remove my bra. He tosses it to the floor, and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He slips his tongue in my mouth and kisses me even deeper. I feel so completely overwhelmed at this moment; I let out a soft moan, enjoying everything that he's doing to me. He suddenly pulls away, and starts to kiss my neck, all the way down to my breasts, gently. I sigh happily, and moan again.

I feel his warm lips around my nipple, gently sucking on it. I throw my head back and moan even louder this time. He keeps sucking on it, then moves on to my other nipple.

I finally feel brave enough to take control; I push him away and straddle him once he's laying down on the bed. I fully remove his shirt, and leave a trail of soft kisses down his chest, gently biting his nipples as well. I run my hands down his abs, and hear him moan softly. I bite my lip, and unbutton his pants. He smiles up at me, and I smile back.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too, baby. More than anything." I reply, and kiss his lips once more.

And with that, I fully remove his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. I feel his hands move over to my pants, and he discards them as well, tossing them to the floor with the rest of the removed clothes.

I feel his hands running up and down my legs, making me want him inside me even more.

I lick my lips and remove his boxers quickly, and gasp once I take a look at him.

Troy looks at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

At first, I don't know what to say. "It's so.. _big._" I tell him, "Are you sure it's gonna fit?" I ask him.

He chuckles a little, "Babe, don't worry. Of course it's gonna fit."

I smile at him. "Alright… I trust you." I say.

He looks over to the nightstand and grabs a condom from the first drawer. I watch him tear the packet open with his teeth, and place it onto his hard shaft.

He turns us both over, so that we're in the missionary position, again.

I bite my lip, hoping that it won't hurt. I feel him slide into me, and I wince a little. It feels so painful, I almost start screaming. I try my hardest not to scream, but I end up crying a bit, instead.

Troy notices this, and stops. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I assure him.

"Gabby.. Am I hurting you? We can stop, if you want."

"No, Troy, I want this." I tell him, looking sincerely into his eyes. "Please?"

I lift my head up to kiss him gently, again, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him a little more closer to me.

He immediately starts pumping into me, and I feel that it doesn't hurt as much, again. It starts feeling a little more pleasurable with every thrust he makes inside me. I suddenly gasp when I feel him hitting my g-spot. I arch my back, moaning with pleasure as he keeps thrusting at a steady pace.

He keeps pumping his length into me, moaning with me every once in a while, as I suddenly feel myself about to orgasm.

"Ohh my god! Mmm, right there! Oh, fuck!! Troy!" I start moaning louder and louder, and gasp as I feel his thumb starting to rub my clitoris. I hold him even closer to me, and cry out his name as I finally feel myself coming.

I look into his eyes again, full of love and compassion. I kiss his lips tenderly, with my arms kept securely fastened around his neck. He pulls out of me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Gabriella." He whispers to me.

"I love you, too, Troy." I reply, and kiss his neck once more.

We cuddle together on the bed, as he pulls the covers over both of our naked bodies.

Moments later, I lay my head on his shoulder and watch him sleep. Everything finally feels complete.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Please,** REVIEW**!!!!! I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can on the next chapter! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Fear

Troy's Walls-- Chapter Thirteen.

By bomchickawahwahx3

I'm so sorry about the wait!! :( I was being hospitalized for about a two months by now since I'm VERY sick, and I haven't really been able to update on this story. I just got my laptop back so I've been able to get all my documents from this story back, so I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to update, again. :) Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you can all forgive me! ^__^ I'm getting a little better, right now-- I'm still in the hospital, but I think I'll be able to add more chapters since I'll be having my laptop with me from now on. :)

* * *

Ever since the night of the recital, nothing's been the same. Things have started to change dramatically, but, don't worry; it's in a good way. I've started to actually live my life and take pleasure in the things around me. I'm starting to get the feeling that Sharpay knows something happened a little earlier before, but I'm not sure what. Not to sound rude or anything, but I would much rather not tell her about that night between me and Troy. It was something sacred that Troy and I shared together and revealing it would be like betraying him. So for now, I think that I'm just gonna tell her that I just woke up one morning and my entire outlook was changed. (Which is sort of like the truth anyway.)

I lie back down on my bed and think about everything that has happened. Somewhere along the way, I had allowed myself to fall in love with someone; something I promised myself I would not do ever again. I try not to remember what happened that night, but my mind does not allow me.

_*********************_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_"Mmhello?" I mumble groggily. _

_"Happy Birthday, Gabriella!" Squeals my best friend. "Rise and shine sleepyhead, we've got a great day planned for you. I'll be there in 5 minutes so you better be up when I get there!" And with that, she hangs up the phone. _

_I discontentedly get out of my bed and go to brush my teeth before she arrives. A few minutes later, she's knocking on my front door. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" _

_Before I can fully open the door, she barges through and gives me a huge hug while singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. "Come on, get dressed, we're going shopping!" _

_-----------------------_

_We go down to the Plaza Mall and shop the day away. When we finally stop to sit down, she jumps up and grabs my hand and says, "Wait! I almost forgot. I have reservations at this restaurant for us. We have to go now." _

_She drags me over to Johnny Rockets, a fifties diner, and a place you wouldn't exactly need a reservation for, but what does it matter? We finally sit down and as we're about to order, the staff comes over and sings to me and some are dancing on the counter singing happy birthday to me. I look over at Sharpay and she says, "Surprise, Gabby! Happy Birthday." _

_This is why I love my best friend so much. We're about to order when I see someone familiar walk in. I pretend I need to use the bathroom in order to get a closer look. When I finally get near them, I realize it's my ex-boyfriend Jake, only he's with another girl. And they look like they are more than just good friends._

_"Hey, Jake." I say calmly._

_Surprised he says, "Gabriella—what are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question…" I tell him, "So, who's this? And what brings you two here?" I ask them._

_"I'm Tracy, Jake's girlfriend. Today's our 2-year anniversary." She replies._

_A sudden surge of emotions overcomes me, but I don't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. Oh god, two years? That's even longer than we were together—and we were only going out last year! Wow, I can't believe he cheated on me with that SLUT._

_ I think I'm gonna be sick. "Oh, really? Because I actually went out with him, last year. I used to be his girlfriend, but you know, I could be wrong, because I thought we were 'dating' for a year." I say, and with that, I walk over to Sharpay and grab her hand as we both walk out of that place._

_*********************_

The tears begin to form at my eyes at the depressing memory. After that scene, I promised myself I would never give my heart to someone else; but Troy, he's different. Hmm, I have a sudden craving for chocolate covered gummy worms. Oh no, I think I'm gonna be sick--

I run into the bathroom as quickly as possible and start to puke out all over the place. Oh my god, I can't be sick, I'm perfectly healthy! But then I finally remember what's been going on with me these past few days… Oh my god, it's been a month since my last period! And I'm starting to get these weird food cravings all the time and I'm always throwing up in the morning.. _Oh. My. God._

It can't be—we used fucking protection for God's sake! I can't believe this. No, I can't be pregnant. I just can't.

I slump down to the floor and begin to cry…

* * *

A/N: Please review!!! :) The more reviews I get, the less time it'll take me to upload another chapter-- I promise! :)


End file.
